Une séparation qui éclaire les sentiments
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: luffy se déclare à Zoro. Il se mettent ensemble mais un Mugi les surprend et le vit très mal. Et si les 2 années de séparation qu'ils allaient vivre allaient les éclairer sur leurs sentiments ?


Nos chers Mugiwaras avaient quitté Thriller Bark il y a maintenant 3 jours, se dirigeant vers les îles Sabaody.

De son côté Zoro était guéri et avait reprit ses entraînements. Quant à Luffy, bien qu'il ne soit pas au courant du sacrifice de son second pour lui il se sentit plus proche de Zoro. Le petit brun réalisait peu à peu qu'il était amoureux du bretteur et il comptait bien se déclarer. Il alla le voir à la vigie.

Luffy : Je peux te parler Zoro ?

Zoro : Oui.

Il s'assit sur la banquette et regarda Zoro s'essuyer.

Luffy : C'est à propos … de nous deux.

Zoro : Que veux-tu savoir ?

Luffy : Je sais que vous me prenez pour un gamin mais je comprends mes sentiments.

Zoro : Où veux-tu en venir ?

À vrai dire Zoro aimait également son capitaine mais le brun comprenait-il vraiment l'amour ?

Luffy : Je … je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments envers toi à Thriller Bark.

Voilà. Il l'avait dit. Il avait un peu peur de la réaction de Zoro mais au lieu de s'attendre à un refus le vert le pris contre lui et l'embrassa. Après ce petit baiser, les mettant en couple, Luffy mit ses bras autour du cou de Zoro.

Luffy : je t'aime Zoro.

Zoro : Moi aussi mon capitaine.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et restèrent un moment comme ça, profitant de ce petit câlin.

De son côté Sanji avait terminé le repas et partit avertir le deux amoureux sans savoir ce qui l'attendait là haut. Il monta à la vigie et allait leur dire que c'était l'heure mais quand il vit les deux hommes enlacés son cœur rata un battement et il ne se sentit pas bien. Il descendit en vitesse après avoir dit que le repas était prêt. Il arriva à la cuisine et fit comme si de rien n'était.

De leur côté les nouveaux amants se regardaient, un peu gênés.

Zoro : Ça te dérange qu'ils soient au courant ?

Luffy : Non, au moins on n'aura pas à se cacher.

Ils descendirent de la vigie et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Arrivés ils y entrèrent, main dans la main. Les autres les regardèrent.

Zoro : Pour faire court …

Luffy : On sort ensemble.

Il y eut un petit choc mais les autres membres s'en doutaient un peu.

Nami : On est contents pour vous.

Les amants s'assirent et Sanji servit le repas, furieux mais il n'en montra rien.

Après le repas tous retournèrent à leurs occupations sauf Sanji.

Le cœur du blond était en miettes. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Il avait eut très peur en découvrant Zoro baignant dans son sang, après le passage de Kuma, six jours plus tôt. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait réalisé qu'il aimait le bretteur. Malheureusement, leur capitaine lui avait pris la place. Il fit la vaisselle en essayant de ne pas y penser. Mais après avoir tout rangé il ne voulait pas sortir de la cuisine. Il ferma les trois portes à clé et alla s'asseoir contre le frigo et enfouit son visage dans ses bras et les jambes rabattues sur son torse. Puis il laissa aller ses larmes et pleura tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Les autres ne se demandèrent pas pourquoi Sanji ne sortit pas.

Sanji crut que son cœur allait lâcher quand Zoro fut menacé de se faire tuer par Kizaru. Le bretteur fut sauvé par Robin et Rayleigh mais c'était sans compter sur Kuma qui arriva et qui en voulait à la tête du vert.

Sanji fut anéanti quand il vit le bretteur disparaître devant ses yeux. De son côté Luffy hurlait le prénom de son aimé. Puis ils y disparurent à leur tour.

Après le message de Luffy « 3D2Y » il fut soulagé de savoir qu'il reverrait Zoro. Est-ce que l'amour des hommes perdurerait avec ses deux années ?

Les deux années passèrent vite au goût de Sanji. À son grand bonheur il retrouva Zoro le premier et le trouva encore plus beau et sexy. Le vert avait les cheveux un peu plus longs et son kimono vert mettait son corps encore plus musclé en valeur. Il ne remarqua la cicatrice sur son œil qu'un peu plus tard mais il se dit que ça n'enlevait rien à sa beauté. Le vert venait de couper le bateau en deux et était mouillé. Sanji eut des idées assez perverses à cette vue. Zoro s'avança vers lui.

Zoro : Il fallait que je tombe sur toi en premier.

Sanji eut envie de répondre face à cette phrase méchante mais se retint. Il se dirigea vers le Groove 42 et le vert le suivit sans rien dire.

Zoro : Tu veux plus te battre avec moi, ces deux ans t'ont assagi ?

Sanji : C'est bon fous moi la paix.

Ils passèrent à côté d'une ruelle étroite et sombre et Zoro tira le cuistot pas le bras pour l'emmener dedans.

Sanji : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bord –

Zoro l'avait plaqué au mur et l'embrassa. Sanji mit un moment avant de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Il en profita et mit ses bras autour du cou du vert qui le colla contre lui. Zoro glissa sa langue dans la bouche du blond et faufila ses mains chaudes sous sa chemise, le débraillant. Après ce baiser torride Sanji regarda le vert, très étonné.

Sanji : Zoro qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Zoro : Ces deux années m'ont ouvert les yeux. Ce n'est pas Luffy que j'aime. Mais toi Sanji.

Le cuistot avait cru mal entendre.

Sanji : Qu … quoi ?

Zoro : Je t'aime. Et j'ai remarqué que toi aussi, sinon tu m'aurais repoussé.

Sanji rougit un peu et baissa les yeux. Le bretteur le pris contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille avant de la mordiller :

Zoro : Tu es encore plus beau qu'avant.

Le blond rougit de plus belle.

Sanji : Toi aussi.

Le vert sourit et le remercia.

Sanji : Que vas-tu dire à Luffy ?

Zoro : La vérité. J'espère qu'il comprendra.

Après avoir retrouvés Luffy et être arrivés au Sunny le vert s'expliqua et Luffy révéla que ces deux années lui avaient ouvert les yeux à lui aussi et qu'il aimait Nami. Même Franky avait trouvé l'amour. Auprès de notre archéologue.

5 jours plus tard, dans la chambre des garçons, un couple s'abandonnait au plaisir charnel.

Sanji : Aaaah … Zoro … plus vite !

Zoro : Avec plaisir mon amour …

Le vert alla encore plus vite, adorant entendre les gémissements plus qu'érotiques du blond et le voir se tortiller de plaisir sous lui.

Sanji : Zoro je vais … aaah !

Le blond venait de jouir entre leurs torses et avait resserré son intimité sur le sexe de Zoro, ce qui raison de lui et il se libéra dans le corps de son protégé. Ils reprirent leur souffle. Le vert se retira et s'allongea puis le cuisinier vint se blottir contre lui.

Zoro : je t'aime mon ange.

Sanji : Moi aussi mon bretteur adoré.

Zoro se couvra lui et son amant du drap et ils s'endormirent.

FIN


End file.
